A tendon and/or a ligament can be degraded due to injury, infection, and/or disease. The degraded tendon and/or ligament may need to be repaired by a medical procedure to remedy the injury, infection, and/or disease. There are challenges with current medical procedures to repair tendons and/or ligaments.